Beautiful Liar
by dixierose1998
Summary: Are these two really just friends? Or could there be something more?


**Chapter 1**

The sounds of the battle rang through the air outside the cave. Sokka struggled deeper into the tunnel, listening to the cries of rage and pain that suddenly sounded so much farther away than it really was. Had he really just plunged his sword into the chest of a man that had been hell bent on destroying the young woman who's arm was slung over his shoulder? The young woman he swore to protect no matter the cost?

Toph's face was pinched into a grimace of pain. She bit back a scream as another contraction roiled through her stomach. Sokka watched with curiosity as Toph'd belly convulsed. "I told you not to come, Toph, I told you you were too far along-"

"_Shut up meathead,_" the hotheaded earthbender hissed between her teeth. "I couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

Sokka rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with her. Sokka knew he would never win.

Finally they reached the back of the cave. Another contraction ripped through Toph's stomach, tearing a shrill scream from her lungs. Her knees buckled and both of them hit the floor. "Toph!", Sokka screamed.

Footsteps clattered towards them. Sokka sprang to his feet, ready to kill whoever had entered the cave. He would protect _her _no matter what.

"Sokka, is she okay?", Katara was there, blood soaking her bright blue Water-Tribe battle gear.

"About as okay as I can be," Toph answered. She had managed to pull herself upright into a sitting position. "Oh _man _this is painful."

Katara bit back a laugh. "I could have told you that," she said before motioning for Sokka to follow her. The Fire Lady had recently given birth to Fire Lord Zuko's second child. "Sokka, I need you to get behind her. Make sure she stays sitting somewhat upright. It helps with the birth process."

A wave of dizziness hit Sokka. This was really happening.

He quickly did as he was told, breathing in Toph's scent while Katara checked to see how far along she was. Sokka caught a worried look flashing across his sister's face. Katara looked at him, catching his eye. She shook her head.

Sokka glanced down long enough to see blood coating Toph's inner thighs. More dizziness hit him. He swallowed hard, tightening his grip on one of Toph's hands as Katara told her to push. "You've got this Toph."

Toph squeezed his hand back before scrunching up her nose and pushing with all her might. She screamed yet again, filling the cave with a loud echo. "That's it, Toph, one more big push!"

The Earthbender did as she was told despite the world-shattering pain coursing through her body. Finally, the baby made an entrance. Katara caught the little bundle before it could hit the ground. Her face was shining with tears as she caught the little one. "It's a girl, Toph. I told you it was a girl. You were carrying high."

"S-She sounds so strong," Toph whispered just loud enough for Sokka to hear.

Sokka kissed the top of his friend's head. "She gets it from you."

"Sokka, I need you to move now. Come hold the baby."

Katara's tone had changed from happy to brittle in a matter of seconds. Sokka didnt ask why. He didn't need to. Blood was still pooling between Toph's legs.

Sokka laid Toph down gently before scrambling to his feet and taking his warrior cloak off. He wrapped the baby in his cloak as he took her from Katara. She stared up at him with beautiful bright green eyes.

Katara quickly pulled water from her water pouch. She bent it over Toph's stomach, doing her best to heal her friend. She talked soothingly, like she'd done so many times before. As he watched her, Sokka couldn't help but think about how proud their mother would be if she could see Katara now.

It seemed like forever before Katara finally put her water back into her pouch. Katara stood and turned to face Sokka. Weariness was etched into every one of her features. "She'll be okay," Katara said. "She needs rest, and we need to get her back to Ba Seng Se."

Sokka gave a sharp nod. "Yes Ma'am."

"Can I hold her?", a soft voice spoke from the corner.

Katara glanced back before giving Sokka a sharp nod. "Stay with her. I'm going to go check on things outside."

There were no more battle cries outside the cave. There was no noise of weapons or bending. Sokka prayed that they had won the fight while he carried Toph's daughter to her.

He helped her sit up against his chest again. Toph took her daughter with such a gentleness that he had never seen from her before. He knew without a doubt that this little girl had just become Toph's whole entire world.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what she looks like?"

Sokka held his breath for a moment before speaking. "Well. Um. She's kinda chunky, and pink right now. She's got a head FULL of black hair. And her eyes are a pretty bright green."

When she spoke again, tears choked her voice. "That sounds beautiful. I think I'm going to name her Lin. Lin Beifong."

"That sounds great, Toph," Sokka said softly.

Katara reappeared with her husband following. "Sokka? I need you to come with me. Zuko's gonna take over here."

Sokka and Zuko switched places, making sure they didn't hurt Toph or the new baby. "Go on you two," Zuko said with a small smile on his face. "It's time for me to meet the new addition to our group."

Sokka and Katara made their way out of the tunnel. Katara turned to face him just outside of the cave. "Sokka...Suki didn't make it. I'm so sorry."


End file.
